


Pon Farrt

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Fisting, Gas Masks, Green Gas, M/M, Pon Farrt, Scissoring, Toxic Gas, Vulcan Gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biology of Vulcans surprises Kirk and Bones yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon Farrt

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like the Search For Spock, but with more consent.

There was a thick green gas that began to fill up the entire Enterprise. The stench was so horrible that the entire crew had to abandon the ship at the nearest starbase.

Kirk and McCoy met up to take a head count.

“Jim! I can't find Spock anywhere. I think we left him on the ship.”

“Dammit, Bones, we need to get back on there and save him!”

“You won't get me back in that gas chamber!”

“Come with me and we will get some gas masks.”

They got their gas masks and put them on. They beamed back aboard the ship to look for Spock.

“We better stick together Bones so we don't get lost in this gas.”

They decided to look for Spock in his quarters. When they got there they found the door locked and the green gas coming out from underneath the door. 

“Could it really be coming out of here, Jim?”

“I don't know, but we are going to find out.”

Kirk rammed into the door and knocked it down. He ripped his shirt in the process and his nipples were poking out. Inside, Spock was laying facedown on his bed with a continuous stream of the gas coming from his asshole.

“That damn Vulcan is causing all of this!”

“Bones, we need to plug that hole!”

Kirk ran over to the bed and ripped Spock's pants off of him. Kirk then pushed his fist inside of Spock's ass. Spock jolted up and looked around. 

“What are you two doing in my quarters?”

“Spock, your ass is filling this ship up with a toxic green gas that has caused us to lay over at a starbase.”

“Fascinating.”

“Dammit you damn Vulcan, you're ruining our lives and all you can say is 'fascinating'!”

“It is fascinating, doctor, because I did not know that I was going to do this so soon.”

“You knew this was gonna happen!?”

“Yes, it is basic Vulcan biology.”

“You mean the biology of Vulcans?”

“That is what I just said, doctor.”

Kirk was still standing there with his fist in Spock's ass.

“So what is going on then, Spock.”

“Isn't it obvious captain? I am having my Pon Farrt.”

“I thought you said that happened every seven years?”

“That is my Pon Farr. This is my Pon Farrt, which does not happen until a year after my Pon Farr. I did not expect it to happen this early.”

“Well how do you cure this one?”

“This one requires a threesome. I need one of you to crawl inside of me and then you two scissor each other. It is as simple as that.”

“Well I ain't crawling into that Vulcan gas trap, Jim!”

“Fine, I'll do it. You all want to, right? I personally would love to, but I don't know about the doctor.”

“Are you damn kidding? Of course I want to! You don't get a chance to do this very often.”

“We are ready whenever you want Mr. Spoooooooooooooooooo-”

Kirk was slurped inside of the Vulcan's ass with only his legs sticking out.

“Alright, Doctor, scissor the captain.”

“With pleasure, hobgoblin”

McCoy slipped onto the bed on his side and placed his legs in between Kirk's and wiggled for all he was worth. Spock came like a champ in no time and it wasn't five minutes and they heard the muffled screams of the captain finishing inside.

“My god, man! I can never get off with anyone! You men are all so god damn selfish!”

“sorry, doctor, that is just how the Pon Farrt works. The one doing the outside scissoring never gets off.” 

“Well that's a damn illogical deal.”

“On the contrary, doctor, it is very logical. After all, it is a Vulcan ritual.”

“In a pig's eye!”

McCoy left to go get Scotty to pump out the remaining gas. 

There was a muffled sound from inside Spock.

“What's that, captain? You want to stay in there a while? That is fine with me.”

Spock got back into bed and they both had a long nap.


End file.
